


(Не) идеальное свидание

by leoriel



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь с Человеком-Пауком была полна сюрпризов</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) идеальное свидание

Они сидели на крыше Крайслер-Билдинг, любовались закатом и ели хотдоги.  
Небоскребы тонули в мягкой розовой дымке, орлы молчаливо символизировали, а на Лонг-Айленде уже загорались первые огоньки. Вам может показаться, что это чудовищно романтично – сидеть в обнимку с любимым и видеть, как загораются опоры Бруклинского моста, и океан искусственного света захлестывал Манхэттен.  
Эм Джей так не думала. Наверное потому, что наверху становилось чертовски холодно. Или потому что если ты жена супергероя, то в какой-то момент закаты теряют свою романтику. Приедаются. Ты гораздо больше ценишь тихие семейные вечера, когда суперзлодеи не пытаются захватить Землю. Никаких инопланетян и симбиотов. Последних Эм Джей искренне ненавидела – те видели в тебе либо вкусный обед, либо японскую школьницу, мечтающую сняться в хентае.  
– Питер, – на нем был костюм Человека-Паука, а это означало, что Нью-Йорку снова грозила опасность, главное осторожно выспросить, какая именно, – что-то случилось?  
– Ничего. Решил придать нашим отношениям немного романтики. Ты, я и старина Крайслер. Сегодня как раз… ммм, прошло много дней с тех пор, как я осознал свои чувства к тебе.  
Эм Джей прищурилась, инопланетных кораблей не видно было на горизонте. Как и гигантских роботов. Временная воронка тоже не висела в воздухе. Это ее немного тревожило, на злодеев путешествующих во времени всегда можно положиться – правда тогда Питер, скорее всего, был бы вместе со Мстителями, не сидел тут с ней. Значит, это были какие-то его личные враги.  
– Электро? – с сомнением уточнила Эм Джей, отсюда были видны практически все электростанции города. – Гоблин? Мистерио? Крайвен? Осьминог? Или Морбиус?  
Нет, если в дело вступили вампиры, то ее бы похитили сразу у театра. Вампиры питали необъяснимую страсть к похищениям девушек. И обломали бы зубы – недружелюбный приятель Питера по имени Блэйд многому успел ее научить.  
– Никаких злодеев. Это просто романтический вечер! – вздохнул Питер. – Мы могли бы заняться любовью на спинах орлов.  
Эм Джей прыснула в кулак, в прошлый раз они чуть не свалились вниз, металл был довольно скользким.  
– Еще вспомни секс в паутине.  
Судя по тому, как щеки Питера заалели, он все прекрасно помнил. Надо же, она до сих пор могла заставить его покраснеть.  
– Эй, ты же сказала, что это был самый потрясающий секс в твоей жизни!  
– Возможно, тигр, – пытаясь согреться, Эм Джей положила руку ему на плечо, – но Тони Старк с тех пор при встрече мне странно подмигивает.  
– Не хочу даже думать об этом, – быстро протараторил Питер и заткнул уши ладошками. – Ничего не слышу!  
Сложно было удержаться – Эм Джей звонко чмокнула его в щеку. Крыша, конечно, не самый романтичный вариант, но Питер был чудовищно милым. Только слишком уж серьезным – с этим надо было что-нибудь сделать.  
Она легонько ткнула его в бок - Питер всегда боялся щекотки - и, воспользовавшись его замешательством, повалила на крышу, оказавшись сверху. Не только суперзлодеям известны грязные трюки. Под одобрительным взглядом Питера Эм Джей начала стягивать с себя майку, и тут что-то уткнулось ей в бок. Совсем не в том месте, где этого можно было ожидать.  
– Питер, что… – она провела рукой по униформе, залезла в карман: – Зачем ты взял с собой бинокль?  
– Не помню, – честно признался Питер и поцеловал ее в шею, спорить с ним совсем не хотелось. – Давай забудем об этом.  
Они перекатились по крыше. Спандекс облегал его тело подобно второй коже, в принципе костюм не обязательно было снимать. Тони Старк сделал Питеру новый, но Эм Джей он не нравился. Слишком уж непривычный, тут она хотя бы знала, где и как что расстегивается.  
Питер стянул с нее лифчик и провел по груди языком, начал покрывать поцелуями живот, просунул руку за пояс джинсов, поддевая застежку. И вдруг все прекратилось. Эм Джей нахмурилась и вернула его руку на место.  
– Что не так?  
– Ничего, – она всегда чувствовала, когда он врет, – не обращай внимания!  
– Передумал? – ухмыльнулась Эм Джей, плавно качнув бедрами и растрепав ему волосы. В общем-то переубедить Питера всегда было просто. Погладить тут, прикоснуться там – нежно, медленно, уверенно.  
Питер пытался ей что-то сказать, но к счастью утратил навык связной речи. Человек-Паук взял выходной, пусть Мстители разбираются со всеми угрозами. Веном, Электро, Доктор Дум, Эм Джей было решительно все равно.  
Над ними пролетел вертолет. Дважды.  
Эм Джей смачно выругалась, заученным жестом оттолкнула Питера в сторону и натянула футболку. Только ни один из вертолетов не проявлял к ним интереса.  
– Что за черт? – вслух спросила Эм Джей. Питер выглядел скорее виноватым, чем удивленным. Что-то тут было нечисто.  
Она подняла с крыши бинокль и нашла в небе улетевшие вертолеты, оба зависли над одним и тем же местом. Вдалеке слышен был рев громкоговорителей. Эм Джей опустила взгляд и уткнулась в…  
– Эй, это наш дом! – воскликнула она. – Какого черта они там делают?  
Питер поймал ее сразу после работы; вместо того, чтобы взять такси или прогуляться пешком они на бешеной скорости пролетели по крышам. На бинокле был логотип «Старк Индастриз», это навевало смутные подозрение. Еще Эм Джей никак не могла найти, как сделать ближе.  
– Сегодня, – робко начал Питер, – я выступал на телевидении. Вместе с Тони. У нас была… пресс-конференция.  
– Ты говорил, – кивнула Эм Джей, она попросила тетю Мэй записать эфир на магнитофон. – Что-то пошло не так?  
– Нет, все прошло просто отлично! Все фотографировались со мной, просили автографы, брали интервью, правда, Джей Джей меня уволил.  
– Ты поступил, как настоящий герой, Питер. Однако мне кажется, что ты немного не договариваешь. Когда я последний раз мелькала в телевизоре, к нам не прилетали вертолеты.  
Бинокль наконец фокусировался, высвечивая сгорбленные фигурки операторов и активно жестикулирующих журналистов. Тускло мигали сирены, судя по всему, уже успели выставить полицейское оцепление.  
– А где тетя Мэй? – обеспокоенно спросила Эм Джей.  
– Ночует сегодня у подруги. На прошлой неделе я спас ее внука.  
Журналисты, конечно, могут быть довольно назойливы, но они с Питером, вроде бы, знали, на что шли, когда он решил открыть свое имя. Через пару недель им надоест.  
Или Питер с Эм Джей найдут себе новую квартиру. С затемненными окнами и непрошибаемыми секьюрити.  
Это не объяснило, почему в дело вмешалась полиция.  
– Ты вмазал кому-то из бывших коллег? – Питер не особо любил решать проблемы насилием, хотя, кто знает, каждый может сорваться.  
– Очень хотелось, – вздохнул Питер, – но нет.  
Возможно, кого-то задавили в толпе. Эм Джей присмотрелась, но не увидела ни крови, ни людей, лежащих без сознания. Питер смотрел на нее с некоторым беспокойством, словно ждал, что вот-вот она поймет, в чем дело.  
Эм Джей посмотрела на крышу здания напротив.  
– О, блядь!  
На крыше застыл знакомый крылатый силуэт – Стервятник, были и другие, металлические щупальца медленно покачивались, внизу, за спинами журналистов зарождалось песчаное торнадо. Эм Джей не знала, что больше ее впечатлило – снайперы или вода, стекающаяся по водостоку (третью неделю стояла дикая жара, все лужи и канавы давно пересохли) и собирающаяся в человеческую фигуру.  
– Чего они ждут? – спросила Эм Джей. Журналисты и злодеи уже заинтересовались друг другом, только полицейское оцепление мешало им перейти к активным действиям.  
– Десерта, – сплюнул Питер. – Может, нам просто подождать, пока они, ну… убивают друг друга? Я не могу туда пойти, это, как прыгнуть между двумя аллигаторами.  
Толпа заволновалась, оцепление начало давать трещину. Стервятник стремительно спорхнул вниз, попытавшийся снять этот маневр паренек постарел за мгновение лет на тридцать.  
Она хотела сказать, что у них нет ни единого шанса, когда напарник пострадавшего от души вмазал злодею стойкой от микрофона.  
Питер отобрал у нее бинокль и выругался.  
– Напомни, почему я это делаю? – спросил он, натягивая маску.  
– Потому что ты супергерой, тигр, – Эм Джей поцеловала его на прощание и помогла поправить костюм.  
После обломавшегося секса всегда немного тянуло живот.


End file.
